New DWMA!
by JasmineFlower8
Summary: The next generation of DWMA students Follow this meister-weapon pair through there journey trying to survive being in the EAT class... (Tia drew the picture and it's rated T for my infrequent language)
1. Chapter 1

**NEW DWMA!**

It all started that day at the park. I had just gotten my acceptance letter from DWMA I'm so excited! I can't wait to start going there! As I walked through the park I suddenly found myself on my back. "OWW! Would get off me!" I scream at the blue haired stranger on top of me.

"Sorry, It's not my fault that you can't watch were you're going," he shoots back nastily as he sits back and grabs his skateboard from where it was thrown when he crashed into me.

I murmur something about him under my breath that rhymes with back rash.

"What did you just call me?" he shouts at me as I stand up. He then notices the letter in my hand. "What's that you've got there?" he says as he grabs the letter out of my hand.

"None of your business!" I shout as I try to grab my letter back. "It's mine! Give it back!" he holds up a hand palm facing me to say wait I'm reading.

"Wait, you're a meister?" he peers down at me curiously. I then realize that his eyes are as silver as mine but not as light.

"What is it to you?" I glare at him as he hands back my letter. He's really starting to really get on my nerves.

"Nothing but my name is Keegan," He says weirdly calmed down by the fact that I'm a meister. I raise an eyebrow up at him. "I'm a weapon" with that being said he holds a hand out to me.

"Hi Keegan-San nice to meet you, I guess?" I take his hand cautiously. "I'm Jade." That's how it all started I probably should have known it would get crazier as the days go by.

**A/N**

**JasmineFlower: Okay so this is gonna be an interesting story I'd like to acknowledge my friend ~Tia~"wind in my hair, your were there you remember it all to well" she is letting me use Keegan-kun for this story so thanks!**

**Keegan: It's a good thing she doesn't own me I would be seriously scared if she did**

**Jade: Keegan-kun stop being such an air head!**

**Keegan: I'm not being an air head!**

**Jade: yes you are!**

**JasmineFlower: I don't own soul eater or Keegan please review! *Jade and Keegan keep fighting in the backround***


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

JasmineFlower: Okay, I'm posting the Authors note up here and the disclaimer down there so yea! *smiles at readers* Anywho, I'm writing this were I switch point of views for each chapter but not there point of view on what just happened in my last chapter -_-+ this is a long authors note

Jade: Yea so shut up and get to the story!

Keegan: Yea I agree with the jerk get on with this story

JasmineFlower: Ok see you all in a bit!

_**Keegan's POV.**_

"I wonder if that tiny chick has a weapon?" he says out loud to the red wall across from him. "What was her name, again? Oh Yea! It was Jade." she was really curvy and pretty but her eyes were un-nerving kind of like a cat. I wonder if she is a nekomimi I mean she was wearing a bright red beanie cap big enough to possibly hide the fact. What am I thinking! I know she's not I mean why would Lord Death let a nekomimi be a meister? Hmmm….I should get ready for the partner finder mixer for the EAT class tonight.

*WEEE! TIME SKIPS!(That night)*

"Oh, hey look you're here." I say to Jade as I approach her. She was wearing the same think she wore when I first meet her black extremely short shorts, knee high black boots with white socks just peeking over the top of them, a white t-shirt with the letters DWMA on the front across her chest with a black loose vest over it, and a bright red beanie cap. Her hair was still as black as night and eyes the color of polished silver.

"Oh, god it's you," she said with an Excalibur face. "Why are you here anyway?" She gestures around her with her arms.

"Because I now go to this school?" I answer while peering down at her. God, she is short probably around 4'9". "Have you found a weapon, yet?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"No. Why?" She asks me looking up at me curiously. As if to say what the crap are you getting at?

"Just wondering because I know I'll get multiple invitations you probably won…," I say before I can bite my tongue. She calls me something that rhymes with back rash, kicks my shin and walks away. I run after her.

"Wait! What I meant to ask you if you would be my meister?" I ask the tiny meister in front of me.

"Are you talking to me?" She says to me as she peers up at me like I've gone insane.

"No, I'm talking to the potted plant next to you… Yes I'm talking to you!" I say to her. She glares at me.

"Jerk, find someone else to be your par…" She was then interrupted by a jock with bleach blond hair and probably had less than four brain cells.

"Hey babe, do you have a partner?" He asks as he leans down and starts twirling her long black hair. She looks at him like he's insane.

"Sorry, she's my meister come on we have to tell them we are partnered up. Later," I say as I grab her wrist. "Look I know you're mad at me for this but now we are kind of stuck so are you okay with being my meister?" I say after we're far away from the bleach blond.

"Fine but I'm not happy about this," She says and sighs. With that being said we are officially partners and it gets weird as we move in together.

**Disclaimer**

**JasmineFlower: Okay I don't own soul eater or Keegan and again Keegan is owned by my friend ~Tia~**

**Keegan: you made me sound nothing like me**

**Jade: Me, too!**

**JasmineFlower: Please review and tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade's POV**

I knew partnering up with him would be "fun" and as it turns out I was right.

"Keegan! Your house is a mess!" I shout as I enter through the front door okay, really the only door I could see. "How do you live like this!?" I question him as I take a nice long look around the place. It smelled, there were pizza boxes just lying around and it was filthy!

"Just come on I have a room for you back here," he says as he leads me back through the apartment. He then opens a room that is actually clean! You can actually see the bed and it didn't stink like the rest of the apartment!

"Yay! It's clean!" I shout running into the room unaware of Keegan standing there grinning at me. I toss my duffel bag down onto the bed and started unpacking. I put a picture of my family onto the dresser and as soon as Keegan left the room I put a picture of me up without my hat on. In the picture you could easily see the fact that I have…Cat ears!

**********Next day/Keegan's POV********

I wake up listening to soft footsteps. I look on my bedside table forthe time, it's 6:45 a.m. Who's up at 6:30 a.m. on a Saturday!? "Jade?" I ask as soon as the footsteps are by my door.

"Yes?" Jade says softly. Wow, I didn't think she would acually reply. "What is it?" She asks me a little louder this time. I hear her yawn loudly through my oak door.

"I was wonder why you are up so early?" I ask her unsure of her reply. She confused me all the time.

"I have to meet my friend and he would spaz if I wasn't there at exactally seven," She states clearly. Wait! She gave me a straight answer! WTF?!

"Jade are you feeling okay? You know what I'll go with you..." I say before putting on my my maroon jeans. I quicky put on a white and grey sleeved baseball shirt. I then walk towards the mirror on my wall and fix my hair into its normal spiked way. My royal blue air spicked upto the right and slightly flat down, its electric blue streaks going in the direction of the right.

"I'm fine!" Jade says as I walk out my door. I see her in her regular outfit already to go. When she see's that I probably won't let this go she sigh and says, "Fine...You can come just don't comment on his hair."

"People comment on my hair,and why would I comment on his hair?" I ask her raising an eyebrow at her. She glares at me but doesn't answer, fine be that way.

**********Cathedral in the park! Jade's POV*********

"Kaden-Kun!" I yell when I see him. I start running towards him and once I reach him I give him a big hug. I barely even notice Keegan standing there akwardly, barely. "Keegan-san this is Kaden-kun!" I say happily introducing the two after I let go of a blushing Kaden.

"Hi," Keegan says akwardly. I can tell he's a little uncomfortable here.

"So Kaden-kun, What did you want to tell me?" I ask him curiously. He always has a reason if he drags me out to see him.

"Well, I have a partner!" Kaden says losing his calm guy exterior. **(He's bipolar just in case you were all wondering...~A/N)** I jump up in joy, let out an extremely girly squeal and hug him again, almost knocking him down.

"Who's your partner?" I ask him happily. I wonder what he's like... All of the sudden Keegan says, "Hey Raiden! What are you doing here?"

**A/N:**

**JasmineFlower: Wow! Short Chappie!**

**Jade: I know make it longer!**

**Keegan: Yea! I want to see more of my sexy self!**

**JasmineFlower: Keegan, Shut up! Anyway I don't own Keegan or Soul Eater. Keegan Is owned by my friend Tia!**


	4. Chapter 4

Keegan's POV

"What are you doing here Raiden?" I ask him. He didn't tell me he was coming here.

"Umm… My partner told me to come here…Why are you here?" He asks me raising an eyebrow over his black rimmed glasses. His light blond hair is as spikey as ever.

"Oh…My partner dragged me out here, too." I say trying to fake boredom.

"I did not! You came here on your own free will!" Jade says calling me out. Oh,shit… Why did she have to call me out?

"Jade…Shut up!" I hiss at her through my clenched, pointy teeth. She raises her small hands in defeat.

"Just saying…." She says sticking her tongue out at me childishly. I return the gesture…What can I say she provoked me…

"Anyway, I almost forgot!" Jade says jumping up. "I have a partner, too!"

"Who is it?" Kaden asks curiously. Raiden just smirks at me knowing who it is.

"It's Keegan-san!" She says jumping up and down. I smile at her unconsciously, happy she's happy that I'm her partner.

"Why are you smiling?" Raiden asks me smirking. I suddenly blush, "Umm…Because I got a new skateboard?" I answer weakly.

"Sure you did…" He says smirking still before returning his attention to Jade.

"I wanna plan a party for us because we all have partners now!" She squeals still bouncing. "I'll make cupcakes!"

"Sure that sounds awesome!" Kaden says happily. "Can you make those mini strawberry ones?" I gawk at him was he gay?

"Sure, where at?" Raiden asks staring down at the tiny meister. She stops bouncing and places a slim white finger to her lips.

"How about Kaden-kun's place?" she asks us wide eyed and innocent. She pleads at us with her eyes.

"T-t-that's fine…" Kaden says trying not to drool, same as Raiden. Yeah, nosebleed.

"YAY!" She says as she runs and gives us all hugs. I hold her tight before letting her flutter down back to the ground. "We'll have it tomorrow!"

We all nod and start heading home… The next day we will learn some interesting stuff about Jade…

**A/N:**

**JasmineFlower: I haven't updated in forever! So Sorry!**

**Jade: Yeah, you haven't! *She glares at me***

**Keegan: At least she made the last chapter longer….**

**Jade: True…**

**JasmineFlower: I don't own Raiden or Keegan or Soul Eater! Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade's POV**

***The next day…***

I walk into Kaden's house carrying multiple bags of groceries. I knock on the door with my hip.

"Kaden-kun! Open up!" I shout from outside the door. He needs to hurry up or I'm going to drop everything. After taking a good 10 minutes, he finally opens the door.

"Took you long enough…" I say as I struggle with my bags as I walk in. I stumble into the kitchen and drop off all the supplies.

"Where's Keegan?" He asks me leaning against the counter. I raise an eyebrow; I didn't think he really liked Keegan.

"He's with Raiden-san getting something." I say shrugging. I get out my mixing bowl and the spoons. "Kaden-kun? Can you hand me the milk?" I ask him.

"Yeah," He says as he hands me the milk. "What are they going to get?" He asks me.

"Not sure…" I say measuring the milk and flour. I then hand him a bowl and a spoon so he can stir. I look at his spiky orange and black hair that was covering his bright green eyes.

"What is it Jade?" He asks me because I've gone extremely quiet. I'm normally **very** talkative.

"What? I'm sorry I was lost in thought." I say shaking my head. I quickly finish stirring and pour the cupcake mix into the tray.

"Wait," Kaden says confused. "You can think?" He says with fake shock. I glare at him darkly then…

"Jade….SLICE!" I scream pulling out a knife out of no were and throwing it at him. He luckily saw this coming and ducked just in time.

"What's going on here?" Keegan asks as he walks through the door. He looks at the knife now impaled in the wall. Kaden runs and hides behind him like a coward.

"Nothing…" I say sing-songy. I skip over to the wall and pull the knife out. I look at the mark in the wall. "Wow! That's deep!" I say laughing.

"Okay then…." Keegan says awkwardly. I just smile and skip to the door.

**A/N**

**JasmineFlower: I probably won't post another chapter till next week…**

**Jade: Why?**

**Keegan:*Raises an eyebrow* Well?**

**JasmineFlower: Mom won't let me on….*Sighs* But please R&R! Oh and I don't own Keegan or Soul Eater! Or Raiden! Keegan and Raiden are owned by my friend Tia!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Keegan's POV**

I think I might be scared of Jade now…. I think to myself.

"Hey, Kaden? What happened?" I ask him as I turn around. I mean it's not every day you go to someone's house and see you're meister laughing like a manic while pulling a knife out of the wall.

"Jade-slice that's what happened…" He says still looking wide eyed and scared. Okay, then… Judging from this I don't think I want to be Jade-Sliced…..

"Yay! The cupcakes are finished!" Jade sings happily from the kitchen. "I just have to frost them!" After a minute she starts humming, 'Let's kill tonight' by: Panic! At the Disco. A soft smile spreads across my face unconsciously as I listen to her hum. Then, Raiden walks in and looks at me.

"Why are you smiling?" He asks me curiously as he steps forward.

"Er, uh….. Jade made cupcakes!" I say trying to partly distract him but it came out really week.

"I'm sure she did so why were you smiling like that?" He asks me grinning from ear to ear. Soon Kaden joins him.

"Tell us!"

"Yes, please tell us Keegan…"

"Kaden, Raiden… Shut up!

"All of you, shut up or I'll Jade-Slice you all!"

"What's a Jade-Slice?" Raiden asks. Then Jade steps out of the kitchen and she pulls a knife out of nowhere and throws in at centimeter from his head.

"That's a Jade-slice!" She sings as she goes back into the kitchen. I hear her move some stuff around.

"This is why we don't mess with Jade…" Kaden says with a nod. He's acting like he solved all the world's problems.

"I'm gonna invite two more people over so I'll be back…" Raiden says as he walks out of the room with his phone out.

"Yay! I'm done!" Jade calls out as she exits the kitchen. I think this might be a fun night….

**A/N:**

**JasmineFlower: I unfortunately still don't own soul eater and Keegan and Raiden are owned by: Heckyeaitstia **

**Keegan: Why haven't you written anything till now?**

**Jade: Seriously! Why haven't you?**

**JasmineFlower: Sorry I've been busy!**


End file.
